My Path to the Unknown
by yohismylife
Summary: Yoh is Shaman King, but he feels that in his heart something is missing. Hao wants to challange Yoh for the throne. Len is a jealous maniac. Morty has a girl. Ryo is a big fan of yoh's. Everyone is really OOC. R&R update soon


A.N. Yoh is Shaman King. I know that's not in the story ,but this is fanfiction … deal with it…. Hahahah jkjkjk… plzzz go easy on me. … everyone is really OOC well I'm trying to make them as similar as I can get,but it's not really easy of course.

Disclaimer… SHAMAN KING IS NOT MINE. I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING…. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DO..WAHHHHH

Yoh POV

"Hey Manta!," I called through the phone. "How's it going?"

"Ehh I'm doing fine," Manta sighed. "How's the Shaman King life going? It's so hot over here. I feel like I'm going to melt. But on the bright side I got this new book that came out. It's called Secrets of a Shaman King. I haven't started it yet. I'm too busy doing stupid essays for school."

"Ohh really now?" I asked. "Well your life sounds much more interesting than mine pshh. As much as being Shaman King is awesome, it's as boring as hell. I prefer my life before all this happened"

"WHAT," Manta exclaimed. "How could you say that? What happened to I love being Shaman King. It's like having everyone's fear, hopes, courage and dreams flowing through my body. Gahhhhh! What's wrong with you"

"Yeah, but there's no action at all," I sighed softly. "It's all downtime."

"Ok now Yoh either you're sick or you fell down and hit your head,"Manta cried. "Where is the lazy Yoh I know?"

"Ohh well I'm still here I mean I'm just saying its been 7 months and 23 days since I've used my furyoku and I think I'm getting a bit rusty," I said.

"Ehhh….. well you could always just go out and smash down some trees and bang the ground," Manta suggested.

"Haha Manta very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways got to get going," manta said sadly. "I'm going to go watch the ducks before school."

"WHAT," I shouted. "Are you serious? You Manta my friend are going to go watch the ducks before school."

"Yeah …. And I better get going," he said in a rush. "Oh by the way. Do you think that wearing a hat will make me…..er…. more …. er… attractive. "

"Sure ….wear one of those baseball hats," I suggested . "They're good looking and they're comfortable to sleep in…. WAIT A MIN MANTA. What the heck. Attractive… Do you have a girl in mind here. Manta is there something you haven't been telling me. Manta, how could you. I'm offended. "

"Bye Yoh gotta go call you later," Manta said in a rush. "byeee."

"Wait," I cried, but I already was too late. Damnn Manta's got a girl. Bleh. It sounded strange on my tongue.

"Amidamaru do you wanna go get some ice cream," I asked.

"As long its strawberry," he answered appearing out of thin air.

"We can hang out and sleep the rest of the day," I said.  
"That's what you do best," laughed Amidamaru.

"You said it," I smiled. Ahhh.. another day passed sleeping. I yawned and looked around me. There was no one there. I didn't like it. I had told Manta that he could come over whenever he liked ,but he had school and now a girl. I desperately wanted company. It might have made me smile to watch over the world and see everyone happy, but I wasn't truly happy. I wanted to have to have to have … I didn't know what a wanted. I guess you could say that I wanted to have fun. I was having fun…. in my own way. Sleeping and laying and around was what I lived for ,but I don't know what was wrong with me. I just felt like there was a whole in my heart. A whole that I didn't know was for what or who. Ehh… whatever. Too much thinking. I think it's time for another nap. Yeah that's right another nap. That's what I need to clear my head.

?POV

AN first person to guess who? POV is gets the next chapter dedicated to them

"What's wrong Hao?"I asked shivering. This cave was exceptionally cold. "Why aren't you making a fire.

"It's nothing really," he answered quickly. "We're going to have our Shaman only world and you'll be my Queen soon. I just wish you would stop worrying about me." He snuggled into me. His hot breathe blowing into my face. That was the one thing I loved best about Hao. He was so sure of himself. So cocky… so determined… but sometimes it was a little too much.

"Oh I hope so," I sighed.

" I know so," he said determined.

Manta POV

Whitney Griffen. That was her name. Whitney Griffen. She was really pretty and petite. I didn't know if I like liked her or not, but for now she was just a friend. After all I'm no expert on this guy and girl thing. We always met before school to go watch the ducks. It wasn't really fun, but just being with her brightened my day. She was so carefree and dreamy all the time. In class I always have to kick her chair to wake her up whenever the teacher calls on her. She just moved here about a month ago so I don't really know a lot about her. I just know that she's a great person and was fun to be with. She's amazing. She doesn't walk she floats. She's my first friend after Yoh. The first person to actually try to get to know me better. The first person that didn't judge me by all the stories people gossip about. I think that Yoh would like her a lot. I looked around and glanced at my watch. Eh.. she should be here any minute mow. While fiddling with my tie I heard her dainty footsteps.

"Manta," I dreamy voice called out." You won't believe what I dreamed of last night."

"Whitney…. Hey," I answered turning toward her voice. Her white dress flowing around her with the breeze highlighted her green eyes. The teachers had given up on trying to teach her the dress code. "Another dream. Wow you sure dream a lot I never really dream. Well sometimes … er… not really though… actually I dreamed last Sunday.. I think," I stuttered.

"Hah. I always dream. I love to dream. Dreams are so carefree and fun."

"So.. What was it about this time?" I kicked a rock toward the river.

"Well there was this ghost and this other guy and they were fighting as like one you know and there was this other evil ghost and he was about to smash them down and then……

"Whoa GHOSTS… do you believe in ghosts?" I exclaimed. Hmmm I thought. Could she… Could she be a shaman? But but but I don't see any spirits floating around her. But if she's not a shaman why would she dream about stuff think that. Well Whitney does seem to have a very wild imagination. Hmm…

"I sure do… O shizzlefits. We better get going.. school is going to start soon. Bye duckys. See you guys tomorrow. Come on manta. Let's go." She hooked arms with mine and dragged me away from the bridge. We ran as fast as we could, but in the middle of running Whitney stopped me. "Manta," she asked. "Do you not like me anymore since I believe in ghosts. "

"No … I believe in ghosts too."

"Then what's wrong"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Ok then … Manta you know you can trust me ."

"And you know that you can trust me too right."

"Yeah. We'll be friends forever," she added with a laugh. Maybe not just friends I thought. Maybe one day you'll mean something more to me. Something much more then friends.

Len POV

Gah that stupid Yoh Asakura. How did he beat me? How did he manage to win? He's such a slacker. A slacker beat me. It's not possible. I won every match except for the one with Yoh. Damnnit life isn't fair. I let down the Tao family. For my family the motto is either to destroy or to be destroyed. I should be destroyed. I would be destroyed if it weren't for Yoh. He spared my life at the last second of the match. Curse you Yoh. The sad part is that I can't blame Bason for it. I can't blame him for being not strong enough. Like everyone else in my family is. It was me who ruined my chance for the throne. I wasn't emotional or physically strong enough. Yoh for some reason had a like a 7th sense built onto him 6th sense. He knew what I was feeling. He knew both the good and bad in me. Yoh might have been a slacker, but he was a true warrior at hear. He was everything I wasn't. I didn't wasn't to admit it, but I was jealous of him. I was jealous that he was Shaman King. I was jealous of the fact that he was good looking and had girls swarming around him all the time. … Jealous of how everyone just seemed to like him better. …even Silva an official judge favored Yoh ……….. I was jealous that he was the person I wanted to be and he was going to pay for that.

uhh.. this was part one of the first chapter. I still have to introduce ryo and horohoro and tam and the x laws and lyserg and faust to the story. Sighhhh so much to write … the next chapter will feature horo horo and ryo and yoh and manta and hao and the mystery girl…


End file.
